particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
4349 Likatonia-Valruzia Border Crisis
The '''4348 Likatonia-Valruzia Border Crisis refers to the diplomatic tension between the Federal Republic of Likatonia and the Republic of Valruzia over the alleged increased presence of Valruzian troops in the border region between the two countries. Background The Republic of Valruzia shares 530 kilometers-long border with the Federal Republic of Likatonia. The two countries enjoyed splendid bilateral relations for decades prior to the crisis. Until 4349 both were members of the Seleyan Union and North Seleyan Economic Community, but in 4349 Likatonia unilaterally withdrawn from both organizations. There is 12 major passenger and cargo border crossing between the two countries. Valruzia maintains three highways going to the border with Likatonia: A13, A3, and A1N and two expressways: S411 and S412. Political scientists defined the Valruzo-Likatonian border as one of the most stable borders in today's Seleya, together with Baltuso-Valruzian border. Events The crisis began with the statement from the then Likatonian President Michael Walker in which he accused Valruzia of stationing as many as 100.000 troops on the Valruzo-Likatonian border. He then issued an ultimatum to the Government of Valruzia with demands of immediate withdrawal of troops which were claimed to be non-existent by the Valruzian Government. Nowogard dismissed the accusations and demanded sources to be presented. The Walker administration claimed Likatonian intelligence officers witnessed a Valruzian military exercise near the border, so and continued to use this information to justify the decision made by President Walker. The government in Clovisport decided to withdraw its diplomatic representatives from Valruzia and unilaterally broke the relations with Nowogard. Valruzian Government took steps in order to secure Valruzia's northern border with Likatonia, and the Valruzian Sejm, and in October 4349 enacted Governmental Act on Border Patrol Strengthening, with the Likatonian House of Representatives enacting similar bill one month later. Nowogard decided to deploy 3.000 additional Border Patrol, well experienced and trained formation aimed at protecting Valruzia's borders, Clovisport decided to deploy additional 12 thousand border guards and 20 thousand East Bolton federalized National Guardsmen, ordered to protect, patrol and guarantee the territorial integrity of Likatonia. For the brief amount of time, the border between Likatonia and Valruzia became practically impenetrable and no personal and cargo traffic was allowed, as the Government in Nowogard after using all diplomatic measures available was left with no other option than respecting the decision of Walker administration to break all relations between the two countries. From November 4349 until March 4350 Valruzian Border Patrol did not allow any Likatonian citizens and cargo to cross the border. And the same went for the other side. The Likatonian Government has also decided to unilaterally withdraw from the Seleyan Union and the North Seleyan Economic Community claiming Valruzia dominated these organizations politically, which only deepened the crisis The first sign of change in the policy of the Likatonian Government was noted in January 4350 when the special envoy of the President of Likatonia Louis Thibodeaux reached out to the Government in Nowogard with an offer of reconciliation between the two countries. Undersecretary Lena Macek from the Ministry for Foreign Affairs negotiated on the behalf of the Government. Nowogard demanded an official apology from President Walker for slandering the good name of Valruzia and blamed the Government of Likatonia as the entirely responsible for the crisis. Michael Walker lost his bid for a 3rd term as the President of Likatonia in an election with record low voter participation June 4350 and was beaten by Louis Thibodeaux, who earlier represented the Federal Republic of Likatonia in negotiations with Valruzia, rumours of Valruzian meddling in the election were common, and many opponents claimed Thibodeaux was a puppet of Nowogard as he immediately offered an apology to Valruzia. Nowogard accepted the initial apology but demanded a public apology which would clear the name of Valruzia. Ministry for Foreign Affairs proposed Nowogard as the first foreign trip of the newly elected President where the shape of the future relations between Likatonia and Valruzia would look like. Nowogard presses on Clovisport to hold a nationwide referendum on the Likatonia's participation in the Seleyan Union, as Nowogard refuses to accept the Likatonia's unilateral withdrawal from the SU and NSEC. The Likatonian goverment has so far refused a referendum. Claiming only the Likatonian people can demand such a thing. Category:Valruzia Category:Likatonia Category:Politics of Valruzia Category:Likatonian Military Category:Valruzian Politics